


Pillow Talk

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [73]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy love sweetness, Pillow Talk, hand holding, rose and the Doctor at different points in their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: The Doctor and Rose, talking in the night, cuddled in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anonymous on Tumblr, "Tentoo x Rose, pillow talk." All three of Rose's Doctors wanted a voice, so they all made it into the story.

The first time the Doctor and Rose shared a bed, it was after the Dalek in Utah. Rose sensed that the Doctor needed the rest more than she did, but she still positioned it as needing his presence to help her sleep. She doubted that she fooled him.

He still crawled into bed with her, grumbling about how terribly domestic it was. He rolled onto his side to face her, and she faced him. Under the pillow, his hand sought hers out and they clasped. 

“Take your little kip there, you with the inconvenient human sleep needs,” he scoffed even as his own eyes grew heavy.

“I intend to. Could do with a kip, y’know. You've kept me busy today…..” Rose trailed off as she noticed that his eyes had closed and his breathing had evened out. She chuckled. 

She was there to hold him when the nightmares hit a few hours later.

******

She was in her own bed the first time the new, new Doctor clasped her hand under the pillow. 

“Your mum will slap me into the next regeneration,” he whispered.

“Mum won't be up ‘til noon, I don't think you're in any danger.” She let go of his hand and she could immediately see hurt in his eyes. “Why didn't you tell me about you….changing?”

“I honestly thought it would never come up. I hadn't been in that body long when I met you in the basement. I thought I'd have years….well, anyway, I thought that after I met you.”

Rose’s eyes widened. “What do you mean by that?”

“Before I met you I had pretty much chosen to burn through all my regenerations, if I didn't die in the explosion,” he confessed in a rush, because that bed in the cool dark seemed to inspire him to confess. She grabbed his hand again. “You changed my plan.”

“I'm glad,” she sighed. “You're still you.”

“I am.” 

******

They engaged in quiet talk and confessions in the dark many times over their time together. There were jokes and laughter after adventures, and anger and tears when the Doctor attempted to get back into her good graces after a horrific trip to France. He consoled her as she mourned Mickey’s loss to a parallel world.

In a dark room under a black hole they engaged in other activities and the pillow talk after was punctuated with kisses and gentle caresses. They didn't spend a night apart, until the army of ghosts.

********

They were both exhausted and clingy and neither one wanted to be apart in the Norwegian hotel, so Jackie rolled her eyes and took the other room. She had the hotel send up jimjams. The Doctor’s were clearly sized for a person of Pete’s height, sending Rose into gales of laughter that morphed into hysterical tears.

The Doctor pulled her to the bed and together they crawled under the covers. He anxiously wondered if Rose would accept him. She immediately melted into him and he held her until she stopped crying.

“You're still you,” she sighed, nuzzling into his neck.

“I am,” he said, echoing that long ago conversation in another universe. “And I love you.”

“I love you,” she answered, extricating herself. She rolled to her side, sliding her hand under the pillow. He faced her, clasping her hand. It was all so strange, yet achingly familiar. They whispered quietly in the dark about everything and nothing at all, taking comfort in having a hand to hold.


End file.
